


Penitence

by SnailSnack



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Depression, Human Experimentation, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Lots of comfort fluff, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Self-Acceptance, Size Difference, more tags as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailSnack/pseuds/SnailSnack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future , strange genes began showing up in people's genetics. They soon give birth to a new subspecies of Humans called 'Spectres', which have unhuman appearances and behaviors, and as such become dehumanized. They only have three choices, and it's either as slaves, guinea pigs, or tools of war.<br/>It just so happens that a Omega Spectre named Zach gets paired with an Alpha named Sebastian, AKA 'The Batter', and take us through a journey of pain, comfort, acceptance and hurt. </p><p>The Batter is named Sebastian. 'Batters' are his Spectre type.<br/>Zacharie is just Zacharie, and his Spectre type is 'Toad Royalty', and the Omega males being called 'Toad Princes'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penitence

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, I know. It's only because I had to cut it off there. I'm working on the next chapter and it'll be out soon! Feedback is always loved! 
> 
> Also, this is my first fic. Only took me 3ish years of being in the OFF fandom.
> 
> Note: I feel stumped, and I feel rping the theme of this fic would help! My skype is Hinuraka

Zacharie sat on the edge of his bed, running his hand through his hair. Rubbing his face groggily and standing up, he wandered over to the the sink and mirror across the plain white room he resided in. Looking into the mirror, Zacharie frowned at himself.  
You see, he wasn't of his own face. While the workers at the facility had usually narrow, light faces with clear skin. On the other hand, Zacharie was left with tan, freckled skin and a soft, far too feminine and round face. Worst of all, his irises were a bright blinding yellow that made his eyes stand out too much, and black circles were the corners of his mouth ended. He frowned, and was contemplating going back to sleep before a speaker snapped him out of his self loathing. 

Through a gruff voice, the voice mumbled "Zacharie ■■■■■■■■, your room has been unlocked. You're expected at the office for your floor within the next 10 minutes".  
He paused. He was hardly ever called. Stay in your place, and you won't be hit in the face... right? Only when he screwed up or needed tests done was he called down. 

Sighing shakily, Zacharie reached for one of his masks and slipped it on. It made him feel more confident about himself, less exposed. He took a deep breath in and opened his door slowly, and walking down the hall. It was quiet, as to be expected. He was after all, one of the more valuable of his subspecies. He's been the only person on this floor for as long as he's lived here, which has been practically all of his life. That, however doesn't mean he gets to wander around. It would be unfair for just him to receive special treatment, no? When he reached the office door, he nearly collided with it, having been deep in thought. 

 

He chuckled to himself nervously as he opened the door, looking up ahead at one of the three heads of this sector, Japhet. Sitting aross from him on a chair was a tall, lean man wearing a baseball cap and the same white ward uniform everyone who didin't work here was expected to wear. He had a completely blank expression and his arms were bound together with handcuffs at his front and possessed a stun collar akin to the one he was required to wear himself. 

With a bored, cold tone Japhet looked over to Zacharie and said "Sit down Zacharie." What was this about? He'd never seen another one like him down here at this floor. As he sat down, he wore a confused and nervous expression under his mask. The man next to him smelt very different from those who he had encountered in the past that were similar to him. Then it dawned on him, and he kept himself from speaking as Japhet cleared his throat. "Zacharie, meet Sebastian, categorized as his special given title 'The Batter'. His level of rarity and complexity matches yours, and from this day on will be your.... room mate" 

Before Japhet could even get another breath out, Zacharie's panic rose sharply and he shot out of his seat, nearly yelling "What do you mean, my 'roommate? This guy is clearly a Am and I'm a-"

"-A Om, I know. Sit sown and stay in line unless you wished to be punished for your misbehavior" Zacharie Shot right back into his chair. There was a reason he stayed in line. "And also, I was about to get to that subject. You don't think we've just kept you down here secluded and unexperimented on all these years just to keep you safe, do you?" he said as he began to smirk. "No, you see. We've been waiting for the right Alpha to come along for you, and I think we've found him. Since your type, 'toad royalty' is so rare, we've been waiting to pair you up with someone akin to your own rarity for breeding purposes. However, we wanted to see how Sebastain over here would react to other omegas in heat, just in case we could get some extra litters, but he just up and killed them within 13-14 hour spans. So, here we are. Now, you do not get a say in this, and even if you died, we could harvest your eggs and artificially inseminate them, although that is not ideal due to the low chances of it working. I'll walk you to your room, and that will be that. Understood?" He nodded his head, and Sebastian did nothing.

They got up and followed Japhet down the hallway, with silence for the journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Am - Alpha Male  
> Om - Omega Male


End file.
